Slugterra Junjie x OC Lemon
by DazDumpling
Summary: So I've been in the mood for some sin and this is the combined efforts of the dark side of my brain and encouragement from my sinner friends. Rated M (duh).


_Junjie's P.O.V_

Me and Lilyan rode our mechas through the thick and tangled tree branches, loud scratching sounds from wood scraping against metal. "We have to be close (A/N: FORESHADOWING). We've been riding for almost two hours, Junjie." The female Shane called out from behind me. My exhausted body ached as I rolled my shoulders. "We'll be there soon, Lily. The portal key will signal when we have reached our destination." I rolled my shoulders once more and let out a low groan. _I pray to god we're there soon,_ I thought. _I'm not sure how much more my back can take._

A few minutes later, I saw a pulsating glow coming from my backpack. "The portal key! It's glowing!" Lily exclaimed. I smiled and pulled my mecha over. "We're finally here."

The area was full of lush plant life and beautiful flowers. A waterfall was crashing down with a mighty roar. "This is…gorgeous." The Shane said quietly. I hopped off my mecha and picked up our duffel bag. "C'mon. I saw a cabin up ahead. We can stay there." I said before walking towards the wooden house.

As I stepped up to the door, I heard a quiet hissing sound. I looked behind me, and saw a medium-sized snake. I froze on the spot.

 _Ohshitdon'tmoveorit'llkillyou,_ I thought, panic and fear racing through my mind(I have this headcanon where Junjie is deathly afraid of snakes so yeah).

"Junjie? A-Are you alright?" Lily asked. I shrieked and lost my balance, hitting my right side on the hard, wooden floor. I watched as the snake slithered away, the stress leaving my mind. Then it filled with pain. "OW!" I yelled, gently protecting my bruised side. "Oh god, Junjie!" Lily gasped as she ran to my aid. "Are you okay?" She asked quietly. I sat up, hand still tightly grasping my ribcage. "I-I think so. I just bruised my side. It's nothing too serious." I reassured her. The Shane's cinnamon eyes became tired. "Well, if you say so."

We walked inside. The building was just big enough for the two of us. I sat down on one of the beds as Lily unloaded our bag. "Okay, let's see…Change of clothes, enough food for us and our slugs for a week, tools for our mechas and blasters if they happen to break, and the portal key, ONLY as a last resort." I held my side and moaned. "God, I just hope I can get through the next week without anyone jumping on us. My side is killing me." The female Shane giggled and sat down next to me. "Don't worry, I'll keep you safe."

 _ **TIMESKIP**_

I laid on my bed, cradling my injured side gently. _I can't sleep,_ I thought. _Should I wake her up?_ I looked across the room at Lily''s bed. She was sleeping so peacefully. _She's so cute,_ I thought.

Suddenly, I felt aroused. I whined and moaned, trying to get the feeling to go away. Apparently, Lily was awoken by this. "Junjie? Are you (Yawn) okay?" She asked. I saw her eyes widen at the sight of me panting and whining. Then she smiled. "Too hot for you?" Lily purred. I blushed bright red. "N-No…I-I just-" My words were cut short by her kissing my lips. I was shocked at first, but slowly leaned into it. I ran my fingers through her dark brown curls as she put her arms around me and pushed me onto my back.

As her tongue slithered into my mouth, I shuddered. I moaned through the kiss and fought back. We both eventually gave up and parted, a small trail of saliva between our lips. "So, are we just gonna sit here or what?" She whispered into my ear. I smiled. "If you're talking about what I think you are…" Lily laughed. "Boy, you couldn't have been more right."

I slid my hands below the waistband of her shorts and touched her clit. The Shane moaned quietly. "Well, don't just sit there." She whispered. I picked up on what she was saying and removed her shorts. "My turn to be on top." I laughed.

We quickly changed positions. I pinned her legs to the bed put my mouth over her clit. Lily whined gently. I stroked and sucked on her wet entrance with my tongue. "Oh, Junjie~" She moaned. I kissed her clit compassionately, and she let out a loud groan. "Ah~AH! OH JUNJIE! I'M CLOSE!"(See? FORESHADOWING.)

She let out one final scream before her body contracted. I lapped at her fluids. "You're so sweet~" I purred. I wiped my mouth and sat up.

I slinked my hand down to the zipper on my pants and pulled it down. The female Shane stared hungrily at the bulge in my boxers. "Oh, you naughty boy~" She whispered seductively. Then she slipped my member out and licked it passionately. My body jerked and I let out a panting cry. "F-Fuck…you little b-bitch…god…" I leaned my head back and panted harder. "AH! AH! MY QUEEN~!" I screamed. I felt my member throb quickly before I climaxed.

Lily pulled her head out from under my legs, her lips dripping with cum. "Mmm…delicious~" She purred. I laughed. "C'mon. We're not done yet."

I ripped her shirt off, exposing her breasts. I gently licked the right one while softly touching the left. "Oh…Junjie~" She mumbled. I got greedy and bit down on her collarbone. "Mmmm…please…g-go lower~…" She moaned. I caught on quickly and propped myself up with my arms.

I prodded at her entrance gently. She moaned quietly, then fixed me with a slightly frightened expression. I decided to ask.

"Lily…are you a virgin?" I said quietly. She nodded.

 _Damn,_ I thought. _How lucky can a guy get?_

"Okay, just tell me when you're ready."

I cooed softly. Lily nodded once more and laid her hands on my shoulders, lightly grasping them.

"I'm ready."

The next few seconds could only be described as excruciatingly pleasant. I slowly slid inside her and wheezed. "Please relax…I-I can't go any further if you're tense." I managed to say. Lily writhed and squirmed while moaning and digging her fingernails into my back. "I-I can't! It feels s-so…strange!" She mewled.

I put light pressure on her hips with my hands and began rubbing them. Her body slowly relaxed as I progressed. Once she had gone slightly limp, she gave me the OK to keep going. When I was fully inside her, I started thrusting slowly.

"Mmm…Junjie, g-go faster…" She moaned.

"A-Ahhh…with pleasure…" I said, speeding up.

I was pounding into her so hard that we were shaking the bed. Both of our faces became tinted with a bloody red blush. "O-Oh…I'm close, Junjie~" She groaned. "S-Same~" I whispered. Suddenly, the pleasure became dangerously high.

"JUNJIE! I'M CUMMING!"

"ME TOO!"

Loud moans escaped our vocal chords as we both came on each other. Once we recovered, I saw the lust glinting in Lilyan's eyes. "That was fun." She joked. I laughed softly. "Indeed."

Then something clicked in my head.

"Oh no, oh no, oh nononono…" I yelled while gripping my hair in shock. "What's wrong?" She asked. I felt the gaze of her concerned brown eyes fall upon me. "No…I-I came inside you…nononono…" I mumbled, fearing I just got a 15-year-old pregnant. She just laughed. "Don't worry about it. I take a birth control pill every day in case some weirdo comes by and rapes me." She winked. "Can't be too careful." I chuckled and pulled her close.

"That's good to know, because I think we might be doing this again soon."

She smiled.

"That's fine with me."


End file.
